


Lesson 1: Expect The Unexpected

by goldtitaniumman



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Confident!Steve, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1460806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldtitaniumman/pseuds/goldtitaniumman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve takes Sam to the mat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesson 1: Expect The Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> me on [ tumblr.](http://goldtitaniumman.tumblr.com/)  
> 
> 
>   * We need more Steve/Sam 
> 


Sam was laid out flat on his back on the cushioned gym floor breathing heavily. The bright light from the ceiling above was burning his eyes but his soreness prevented him from moving. "Why did I think this was a good idea?" he panted, trying to locate Steve without turning his head. 

Steve, always the gentleman, helped him by leaning over into Sam's line of sight, blocking the blinding light. "You're the one who asked me to train you. I'm sorry if you can't keep up." The huge grin on his face and the tone of his voice both lacked any trace of apology or sympathy.

"If I could move I'd slap you so hard," Sam threatened, attempting to lift his arm. Nope, not happening. 

To Sam's surprise, instead of continuing to mock as he so loved to do, Steve settled down beside him, body pressed close from shoulder to feet. He was so caught off guard by the action that he didn't even register any pain as he turned his head to face the other man. 

"You're cute when you pout," Steve said, eyes flashing down to admire Sam's mouth, his tongue peeking out to run slowly over his own lips. 

Sam eyes widened. "Are you-? Did you just-? Are you hitting on me?" he sputtered awkwardly. "It's okay if you are, I just wanna get things straight... no pun intended."

Steve shook his head before leaning over and pressing his lips to Sam’s, ultimately answer the questions. 

Not all of them though, Sam still had quite a few ranging from  'you're gay!?!'  to  'your lips are so soft, what kind of lip balm do you use?'

But for now he would just settle for the kissing and saved the question for later.   



End file.
